Sword Art Online Rewrite
by CoSeM
Summary: This is my rewrite of the popular light novel and anime series by Reki Kawahara, starting from the first episode. While I respect the original work done by Kawahara and am well aware this idea of redoing SAO has been done before, I feel that the original story could have been so much better than it had turned out to be. I hope you enjoy the read and welcome any critiques.


Prologue

A boy walked to what he knew would likely be his death, his blade sheathed on his back. A strong, cold wind blew at him, he simply took it in.

His blue and black trench-coat flowed backward against the rush of bitter air while his black hair flew upward, respectively revealing his yellow top and the pale forehead above his dark, enduring eyes. As the boy walked, his eyes began to reflect the light of the two black wall torches of blue flame that were at each side of the massive iron doors. He stopped in front of the door and considered what he was about to do. He approaches closer to the doors and a body of text on a translucent background appears.

_Enter?_

The text box had a "yes" and "no" option below the question, the boy immediately tapped "yes". The iron doors opened with a creaking sound akin to an earthquake and revealed a dark room lit by wall-torches of blue flame that completely encircled the room and were larger than the other two normal-sized ones. The boy enters the room and the iron doors shut behind him. There, the boy waited in uncomforting silence. The boy was terrified, he thought of his family and the people he had met and what they would do and think if the desired outcome came to pass. Dread takes its hold but is quickly snuffed out by guilt, giving birth to impulse in its stead.

"This is the only way for me now." he said to himself. The boy peers down that the seizing black floor, the copious circles with the runes within them illuminated it with a red glow.

Finally, a portal opened close to the ceiling and it appeared. A rather large, red minotaur immediately dropped from it and cracked the floor upon landing. The boy unsheathed the blade from his back, it was a sword of firm silver with a black hilt. The boy charged at the Minotaur with his blade held steadily in both hands, ready to strike

"Aaaaaaaggghhhh!" the boy cried as jumped into the air, soaring high while approaching the boss and slashed at his face down to the upper torso. A red line appeared on the area of the boy's strike. He continued slashing at the Minotaur with both hands on his sword, with each blow quicker than the previous. He continued slashing at the boss while circling around him to ensure he didn't have a chance to hit back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggghh!" the boy cried again as he spun to strike, but his sword collided with the Minotaur's large, heavy ax. Despite his size, the Minotaur was incredibly fast. The boy and the Minotaur's weapons smashed at each other and continued so, with every single blow cracking the glass floor and blowing intense winds. Each and every blow they exchanged became faster and faster until their arms were barely visible blurs, ravaging the room in their wake.

The boy was only just keeping at the Minotaur's pace, his heart was imploding, bashing his chest. He couldn't keep this up.

The boy kept attacking while trying to find a way to maneuver around the Minotaur, but the tempo of its strikes was absolutely relentless. So the boy kept striking back as fast as he could, but the fatigue grew excruciatingly unbearable. As hard as he tried not to, the boy finally wavered and the Minotaur loudly and violently thrashed his ax against the boy's sword with immense force, further cracking the ground and releasing a shockwave which cracks the walls. The boy managed to raise his sword to block but, as he has become too weak, is sent crashing to the wall in an instant. The boy's crash was extremely tumultuous and left a deep crater in the wall where he had landed. The boy stuck to the wall for a moment and writhed as the pain ate at his whole body. His health bar dropped from one hundred percent to fifty percent instantly. The boy dropped to the ground and the Minotaur's ax hits him again before he could recover, the boy's health decreased to thirty percent. The boy cried out in agonizing pain since the ax had slashed across his upper torso, leaving a digital red mark emanating red particles where it had stuck. The boy barely manages to rise from the floor to resume, but the Minotaur is relentless; the Minotaur rapidly gashed at the boy and used the poll of his ax to send him shooting backward across the expansive room.

The boy slammed health bar dropped from thirty percent to five percent, the overbearing pain kept him on the floor. The Minotaur charged toward the boy to deliver the finishing attack until a cyan light intervened by striking at the Minotaur, knocking him over. The back of a figure in a white coat appears in front of the boy, the figure swings their sword to launch swiftly launch more cyan projectiles, longer than the first, to bombard the Minotaur, damaging him further. The figure unveils her cloak, revealing stunningly beautiful orange hair. She turns around to face the boy, the sight of her face surprised him.

"Together then?" She asked him with a tender smile.


End file.
